Vegeta's Pride
by dbzlover135
Summary: This is a sequel to my story The Saiyan King...Vegeta and Karat have a daughter named Sapphire and she has a run in with an outsider named Gohan can the two of them stop the hate going on? Sapphire is my OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Vegeta's Pride **_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

2 years have passed by sence Vegeta defeated Frieza.

He was now mated to Karat who was pregnent with his child.

Through the two years he trained his body to learn how to control the super saiyan transformation.

He was walking through the castle when Nappa ran up to him out of breath.

"Whats wrong Nappa? Are the outsiders attacking?"

"N-No, its much worse."

"What could be worse then that?"

"Karat is in the medical wing giving birth and she wants you."

Vegeta gulped as he nodded.

"Alright, go get Raditz."

Nappa nodded as he flew out of the castle.

He took a deep breath before flying towards the medical wing.

When he got there he heard Karat screaming making his ears wince.

He opened the door seeing two nurses holding down her arms.

"Whats going on?"

They all looked at Vegeta.

"My king, your mate won't hold still."

"Allow me to calm her down."

He walked up to Karat then grabbed her thrashing tail making her go limp.

All the doctors and nurses sighed.

After an hour or so Karat finally finished giving birth.

Vegeta gripped his hand in pain from when Karat gripped it too hard.

A nurse came up to him and banaged up his hand before walking away.

He walked up to Karat then smiled seeing his daughter.

"She's so cute."

"She looks an awful lot like you Karat."

"A little but she has your eyes."

"I wonder if she'll be able to become a super saiyan."

"We aren't training her until she is 5, got that?" Karat threatened.

He gulped nervously.

"Gotcha, now what to name her?"

"I don't know, but I want something real special."

Vegeta tapped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers.

"I've got it, my fathers mothers name."

"What was her name?"

"Sapphire."

Karat smiled.

"Its perfect."

They both heard someone clear their throat so they turned to the door.

Raditz stood there smiling with Nappa right beside him.

He walked over to the couple then examined Sapphire.

He pulled out his paints then painted some markings on her face.

Once he finished he picked her up.

Vegeta helped Karat stand up as they walked behind Raditz towards the balcony.

They both smiled seeing all the saiyans waiting for the new princess.

Raditz held Karat up making all the saiyans kneel down.

A breeze picked up then swirled around Karat making her wiggle around in Raditz's arms.

Vegeta smiled as he looked up at the sky seeing a smiling figure of his father.

Raditz handed Sapphire over to Karat then flew off without saying a word.

Vegeta took Sapphire from Karat being very careful not to hurt her then turned to his people.

"Everyone, treat your new princess with as much respect as you would to me and Karat."

"Of course sire!" They all said.

"Now, welcome Princess Sapphire into the world!"

They all cheered as the royal family walked back into the castle.

Rosicheena ran up to them then hugged Karat.

"She is just adorable! I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you mother, would you like to hold her?"

"Of course, she is my grandbaby."

Vegeta chuckled as he handed Sapphire over to her.

Sapphire smiled at Rosicheena as she played with her long hair.

"She seems to like you." Karat said.

"At least she's more friendly then you were as a baby Vegeta."

"What do you mean?"

"You never smiled, only scowled at people."

He blushed.

"Well she does have my blood coursing through her veins, she'll tend to smile a lot." Karat said.

"That just reminded me, I must show Bardock and Fasha their new grandbaby as well."

Rosicheena turned around and walked away with Sapphire.

"Your mother just stole our daughter."

Vegeta chuckled.

"She'll be back, don't you worry about that."

Karat hugged Vegeta.

"I guess our real adventure starts now."

"Yeah, a real challange is to be a parent."

Karat nodded.

Vegeta sighed hoping his little girl wouldn't get into any trouble.

Krillin and Yamcha walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey Veg-head where's your kid? We were busy training so we didn't see the little guy."

"Yeah I can't wait until he's old enough to do the things we use to do with you."

"Yeah...training, doing whatever we want, hitting on the ladies."

Yamcha wiggled his eyebrows.

Karat chuckled and nudged Vegeta's arm.

"Should we tell them."

"I guess so before they buy her boy things."

As Krillin and Yamcha were celebrating Vegeta stopped them.

"Uh guys."

"Yeah?"

"We didn't have a boy."

Yamcha's eyes widened.

"T-Then what did you have?"

Karat stood beside Vegeta and touched his arm.

"A girl."

The two earthlings eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"A GIRL!" They both yelled.

They both fell over and passed out.

Karat smiled.

"They should be good babysitters."

Vegeta looked at her wide-eyed.

"You want them to watch our daughter? Why not just hand her over to the outsiders."

"Vegeta they can't be that bad."

"Trust me you didn't know them back then they didn't take care of me that well."

Karat rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"They'll do fine and besides Sapphire will watch over them more than they watch her."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I guess so."

He kissed her lips lightly and nuzzled his face into her neck.

Hopefully she never gets hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vegeta's Pride**_

_** Chapter 2** _

Singing- **_Sing_**

* * *

10 years have passed by sence Sapphire was born.

Vegeta was way too overprotective over her which started to get on Sapphire's nerves.

She had hair that looked exactly like Karat's, Vegeta's eyes, and had the biggest smile you'd ever see.

Ever sence she turned 5 Vegeta has been training her in the gravity machcine Bulma made him.

Sapphire yawned as she got out of her bed then took a shower.

Once she was done she dressed in an orange gi and put her hair up in a pony-tail.

**A/N She looks like the picture up above**

Ever sence Vegeta visited Earth he allowed more than just the usual armor and their camoflauge clothing to wear.

Also, Earth and Planet Vegeta have become a great friends at trading medicine, food, water, etc.

Sapphire ran out of her room then ran to the balcony and gasped from the beautiful sight.

"Wow."

She grabbed the railing and lifted herself up about to jump over when someone grabbed the back of her gi.

She turned around then noticed it was her father in his royal armor.

He set her on the ground then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry?"

Vegeta bent down then picked her up and spun her around making her giggle.

"Daddy, let go."

He set her on the ground then ruffled her hair.

She saw a battle going on down in the city and grew very interested.

"Now I just want you to be careful, Sapphire are you listening? Accidents could easily happen, you could get-"

Sapphire rolled her eyes as she cut him off.

"Hurt or get stepped on or even get lost."

"And remember I want you to stay in sight of the castle at all times."

"I know, and if I see any strangers don't talk to them come straight home, okay okay, can I go now please?"

She gave him a big smile which she knew he couldn't resist.

Karat walked out onto the balcony then stood beside Vegeta.

"Very funny." Vegeta said.

"Mind your father Sapphire."

Sapphire giggled.

"Yes mom."

"And stay away from the outlands." Vegeta said.

Then Nappa flew onto the balcony and sat on the railing placing his feet on the balcony.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous outsiders."

"Nappa's right, you can't turn your back on them."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How come? And who are they?"

"They are just saiyans that followed in the footsteps of Frieza."

"Why would they do that?"

Vegeta sighed.

"Nevermind, just run along now."

"But dad I-"

"You'll understand someday, now go on."

She smiled then nodded.

She jumped in the air then hugged Vegeta before flying out into the city.

"And stay on the path I marked for you!"

Karat chuckled.

"Vegeta, who does she remind you of?"

"Huh? What?...Who?"

"She's just like you when you were young."

"Exactly, do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?"

Karat rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.

"You mean the dangers you put us in."

Vegeta chuckled.

She nuzzled her face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She pulled her face away from his neck then kissed his nose.

"She'll be fine."

Karat let go of Vegeta then smiled at him before walking into the castle.

Vegeta straightened himself up as he walked down to the training hall.

He walked into one of the rooms seeing his two best friends, Krillin and Yamcha, training.

"Hey Krillin, Yamcha, come here."

They both stopped their spar then walked over to him.

"Good morning Veg-head." Yamcha said.

"I want you both to keep a close watch on Sapphire you know she's bound to run off."

"Don't worry Vegeta, were on her like a tail on a saiyan."

"Guys I'm counting on you, danger could be lurking behind every rock."

They both nodded.

Yamcha and Krillin then walked out of the castle in search of the young princess.

Deep in the forest Sapphire was swinging on trees with her tail waving excitedly behind her.

She landed on the ground then saw an animal up ahead.

She smirked as she got in a fighting stance about to pounce.

When she pounced to attack it, the animal ran away.

She pouted but noticed a darkened land up ahead with a gigantic broken down ship.

She smiled with interest as she stared at it.

She stood on top of a rock to get a better look.

"Cool, the outlands."

As she was staring at it she heard something behind her.

She turned around then screamed when Krillin and Yamcha popped up.

She stumbled as she lost her footing and fell into the small lake below her.

"Oh no Sapphire! Don't worry! Uncle Krillin is coming!"

Krillin ran then jumped into the water making Yamcha gasp.

"Lets see, uh gee Vegeta the good news is we found your daughter the bad news is Krillin landed on her making her drown, there a problem with that?"

Krillin looked around as he sat in the water.

"Sapphire? Sapphire?"

"Krillin! Let me define baby-sitting!"

He gasped as he stood up making Sapphire sit up then cough as she was able to breathe.

Sapphire glared at Krillin making him nervously laugh.

"Sorry, now Princess Sapphire as Vegeta's daughter you know better then to go off all alone, you could have been hurt."

"Hurt? Vegeta would have killed us!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes as she flared her ki to make the water fly off of her body.

"But-"

"Did you twist your tail? Get a hangnail? I had one, one time."

"It really hurt." Krillin said.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow when an umbrella was hung over her head.

"With your complection you need to stay out of the sun." Yamcha said.

She growled as she smacked it away.

He looked at her shocked.

"What? Don't come crying to me when you get a wrinkle."

"Will somebody please just listen to me?"

"Sorry I wasn't listening did you say something princess?"

"I'm not just a princess you know, thats only half of who I am."

"Then who's the other half?" Krillin asked.

She scratched her head.

"Uh...well...I...um..."

"Well while your figuring it out lets spar!"

Yamcha got in a fighting stance then smirked at Krillin.

"No way your gonna win this time Krillin."

"Yeah right, I'll win." Krillin said.

"No I'll win."

"I'll win."

As Yamcha and Krillin were arguing Sapphire took this opportunity to sneak off.

She laughed as she walked over a fallen log and looked down noticing the water.

As she wasn't paying attention she bumped into another person knocking them and herself to the ground.

A young boy stood up then growled at her.

He had black eyes, black hair, no shirt, no shoes, his tail waving behind him, and some pants made out of cloth.

Sapphire quickly stood up then backed up as he approached her.

"Who are you? A goody goody no doubt."

Sapphire kept moving side to side as the boy approached her making him confused.

He stood up straight then stopped his growling.

"What are you doing?"

She glared at him.

"My dad says to never turn your back on an outsider."

The boy smirked.

"Oh, do you always do what daddy says?"

"No!"

"Bet you do! Bet your daddy's little girl."

Sapphire growled.

"I'm not."

The boy turned around as he climbed over some rocks in the water.

"An outsider doesn't need anybody, I take care of myself."

Sapphire smiled as she climbed over the rocks.

"Really? Cool."

The boy turned around with a smirk on his face but it quickly disappeared.

He screamed making Sapphire turn around and see crocodiles.

She screamed as the two of them jumped onto a rock.

"This way!" Sapphire yelled.

They both jumped off the rock and kept running until they landed on another rock beside a tree branch.

The boy began to laugh.

"That was a close one."

"Yeah."

They both gasped when the rocks they were standing on began to rise up.

Sapphire looked down then screamed when she saw a bunch of crocodiles.

She jumped onto the tree branch then held onto it as the boy kept jumping from croc to croc.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll distract them, run!"

Sapphire nodded as she remembered she could fly and levitated into the air.

She flew to the top of the hill then watched as the boy kept jumping from croc back to croc back.

"Fly!"

"I can't! I haven't learned yet!"

He screamed as he fell into the water seeing the crocs surround him.

Sapphire flew down toward him then pushed them all back with her energy.

She grabbed the boys hand then flew to the top of the hill then put him down.

They both looked over the edge seeing all the crocs then smiled.

As normal kids the two of them began to make faces at the crocs.

After the two of them finished taunting the crocodiles they walked away from the edge.

"Woah did you see the size of those guys? We make a good team and you were really brave."

He smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah you were pretty brave too, my name is Gohan."

**A/N Gohan looks exactly like he does in the Cell saga as a 10 year old**.

"I'm Sapphire."

As they both shared a moment of silence Sapphire tapped his arm.

"Tag your it!"

As she jumped around he just stared at her confused.

"Whats the matter? Can't you play? I tag you chase."

"I've never played anything except for just sparring."

"Alright."

Sapphire got into a fighting stance.

Gohan smirked as he slipped into one as well but gasped when Vegeta appeared in front of him growling.

Then a woman with black hair and wearing a cloth for a dress appeared in front of Gohan then growled back at Vegeta.

"ChiChi." Vegeta growled.

**A/N ChiChi is gonna be a saiyan in this story if you don't like it don't read.**

She smirked.

"Vegeta."

Then a bunch of Vegeta's warriors appeared behind him.

"Karat." ChiChi growled.

"ChiChi."

"Yamcha, Krillin, great now that we all know each other, GET OUT OF OUR LAND!" Yamcha yelled.

"Your land? These lands belong to Frieza."

"I banished you from the city, now you and your young one get out."

Gohan gulped as he took a step back followed by Sapphire.

ChiChi smirked as she walked out of the way revealing a trembling Gohan.

"Oh, haven't you met my son Gohan? He was hand-chosen to follow in Frieza's footsteps, he was born the moment you killed Frieza."

Vegeta growled at Gohan making him tremble even more.

Yamcha chuckled.

"Thats not a king, thats a jumping bean." Yamcha said.

"Gohan was the last one born before you banished us to the outlands where we have little food and less water."

"You know the penalty for returning to this land."

"But the child does not! However, if you need your dinner for tonight, here."

ChiChi walked behind Gohan then pushed him making him fall to his hands and knees.

He gulped as he stared into Vegeta's glaring eyes.

"Take him and get out, were finished here."

Vegeta walked over to Sapphire then picked her up holding her againest his chest.

ChiChi chuckled as she approached Vegeta as he turned around.

"Oh no Vegeta, we have barely begun."

She smirked as she looked at Sapphire making her gulp.

ChiChi turned around then grabbed Gohans wrist and dragged him along with her.

"Bye." Sapphire whispered.

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vegeta's Pride **_

_**Chapter 3** _

Singing- **_Sing_**

* * *

As they returned to the city Vegeta stopped as his warriors walked by.

Karat stopped then turned around looking at Vegeta.

"Vegeta?"

He nodded his head making her walk back to the castle.

He placed Sapphire on the ground as he gave her a disiplining look.

She nervously smiled at him but he just kept giving her a scolding look.

"Sapphire what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today."

"But daddy I didn't mean to dis-"

"I'm telling you this because I love you, I don't want to lose you."

"I know."

Vegeta bent down then hugged her.

"If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do; one day I won't be here and I need you to carry on in my place."

He broke the hug as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know."

"And you need to be careful, as future queen-"

She shrugged off his hands then growled.

"What if I don't want to be queen? Its no fun."

"Thats like saying you don't want to be a fighter its in your blood, as I am."

She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest then turned around giving him her back.

He playfully pushed her shoulder knocking her to the ground with his strength.

She stood up then glared at her father making him smile.

She smiled back at him then gave him a hug.

**"_As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we don't understand_**."

Vegeta flew into the city with Sapphire following him.

**"_And the only thing we know is that things don't always go the way we plan_**."

He walked through the city then stopped as he looked at a saiyan who didn't win the tournament.

Sapphire frowned as she followed her father.

**"_But in the end you'll see every day that we never turn away when it seems all your dreams will come undone_**_."_

She looked around noticing a little boy saiyan trying to fly but he fell on his face.

He stood up then tried again then smiled as he flew through the sky with his parents by his side.

"**_We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride we are more than we are, we are one_."**

Vegeta walked up to a statue of his father and his mother.

Sapphire stood beside him as they both stared at it.

"_**If theres so much I must be can I still just be me, the way I am, can I trust in my own heart or am I just in one part of som big plan**_?" Sapphire sung.

Vegeta smiled as he looked to his fathers statue.

**"_Even those who are gone are with us as we go on your journey has only begun_**."

He grabbed her hand as the two of them flew towards the woods then floated in the sky staring at the ground below them.

_"**Tears of pain, tears of joy one thing nothing can destroy is our pride, inside we all are one."**_

He flew to the ground then swung through the trees like a monkey with Sapphire laughing as she followed behind him.

**"_We are one you and I, we will light the darkened sky, one family under the sun_**."

Sapphire followed after her father as they got back into the city.

He looked back at the castle with a smile surprising her.

_"**All the wisdom to lead that the courage that you've faced you will find when you see we are one**."_

When Vegeta looked back at Sapphire he noticed her sad expression.

He walked over to her then kneeled down placing a hand on her shoulder.

"As long as you live here, its who you are."

"Okay." She whispered.

He hugged her and kissed her cheek before standing up.

"You'll understand one day."

He walked into the castle leaving Sapphire to her thoughts.

She sighed as she looked at the city and slowly entered her home.

* * *

In the outlands two saiyans were looking for food.

A girl with blue hair was searching for any dead saiyans they could eat.

The older one was a boy with purple hair as he searched for any water.

"Hey Bra where is Gohan? The chosen one?"

Bra glared at him.

"Did you leave him out there on his own again Trunks?"

"Hey its every saiyan for himself out here that little weakling is going to have to learn how to take care of himself."

"Mother is going to be very mad she told you to watch him!"

"Hey I'm 17-years old I have a life."

Bra rolled her eyes.

"Sure you do."

"Why does Gohan have to be the chosen one? I could be the leader if she gave me a chance."

"Why don't you tell that to her."

"Yeah don't think I won't!"

"Oh yeah? Here's your chance."

"What?"

"Look behind you."

He turned around and saw ChiChi dragging Gohan by his wrist.

He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi mother! Hi! Mother I caught you some dead animals I left them by the-"

He stopped talking when she walked passed him.

ChiChi let go of Gohan.

Bra walked up to him and got in her fighting stance.

"Hey Gohan want to fight?"

He smirked.

"You bet."

ChiChi glared at Trunks.

"You were supposed to be watching him!"

Trunks flinched.

Gohan got out of his fighting stance and looked at his mother.

"Its not his fault I went off on my own."

She got in Gohan's face.

He backed up as she approached him until he fell on his butt.

"What were you doing?"

"N-Nothing."

"Who has made us outsiders?"

"Vegeta."

"Who killed Frieza?"

"Vegeta."

"What have I told you about them?"

He gulped nervously.

"I-I'm sorry mother...she didn't seem so bad...I...I thought we could be-"

"Friends?!"

"Kind of."

"You thought you could be friends with the daughter and that Vegeta would welcome you with open arms? What an idea."

"S-Sorry."

ChiChi evilly smirked.

She hugged Gohan to her chest making him uncomfortable.

"You brilliant child! I'm so proud of you no wonder your the chosen one you have the same evil mind as Frieza did."

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Yuck."

ChiChi growled at him and fired a ki blast.

He yelped and hid behind Bra.

She grabbed Gohan's wrist and dragged him into the broken down ship.

When she reached the throne room in the ship there was Frieza's old floating chair.

It had pillows and blankets in it that the outsiders stole.

She pushed Gohan into the chair and stroked his hair.

"I now see the path to our glorious return to power!"

All the outsiders gathered in the throne room and stared at the chosen one.

Gohan nervously moved around in the chair.

"But I don't want-"

ChiChi glared at him.

"Hush...hush my little one you must be very tired."

He yawned.

"A little."

She stroked his cheek.

"Sleep my little Gohan let your dreams take flight one day when your big and strong you will be a king."

She began to walk away.

Gohan gave her a small smile.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight my little prince tomorrow your training intensifies."

She walked out of the throne room and outside the ship.

She smirked at all the outsiders.

"_**I've been exiled, persucuted left alone with no defense**_."

All the outsiders cheered.

"_**When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense**_."

She fired a bunch of ki blasts making some of the outsiders run for cover.

"**_But I dream a dream so pretty that I don't feel so depressed_."**

She smiled inoccently.

"_**'Cause it soothes my inner evil thoughts and helps me get some rest."**_

She fell to the ground but some of the outsiders caught her.

They all helped her stand back up and stood back.

**"_The sound of Vegeta's dying gasp_!"**

Trunks gasped and fell over.

"_**His daughter squealing in my grasp!"**_

Bra squealed when Trunks pulled her tail.

"_**His mates mournful cry! Thats my lullaby**_!"

She smirked at all the outsiders.

"_**Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive trouble is I know its petty but I hate to let them live**_."

Trunks held up a picture of Vegeta.

ChiChi prepared a ki blast in her hand and blasted it.

He walked up to her side and smiled.

"_**So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Vegeta up a tree**_." Trunks sang.

She gripped Trunks throat making him gasp.

"_**Oh the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me**_."

She blasted Trunks away making him scream and fly into a rock.

"**_The melody of angry growls_."**

All the outsiders growled.

"**_A counterpoint of painful howls_."**

She walked up to Trunks and gripped his tail making him scream.

She stood on top of the ship.

_"**A symphony of death, oh my! Thats my lullaby**!"_

She walked through one of the broken windows and ended up inside the throne room.

She smiled down at Gohan.

"_**Frieza is gone...but ChiChi is still around to love this little lad**_."

She kissed the sleeping Gohan's cheek.

"**_'Til he learns to be a killer with a lust for being bad_!"**

ChiChi flew out of the ship.

Trunks glared down at Gohan.

_"**Sleep you little weakling I mean precious little thing**."_

Bra punched him in the face and looked down at Gohan.

"_**One day when your big and strong-"**_

Trunks was about to grab her but ChiChi cut them both off.

"_**You will be our king!"**_

The outsiders surrounded Gohan.

"_**The pounding of the drums of war**_!"

Trunks hit the wall with some sticks.

"_**The thrill of Gohan's amazing power**!"_

_"**The joy of vegeance**_!" Trunks yelled.

Bra smiled and jumped on Trunks shoulders.

**"_Testify_**_!"_ Bra yelled.

"_**I can hear the cheering**_!"

"_**Gohan what a guy**_." Bra and Trunks sang.

"_**Payback time is nearing and then our flag will fly against a blood red sky! Thats my lullaby!"**_

All the outsiders laughed evilly.

Back at Raditz's home he was smiling as he talked to King Vegeta Sr.

"Oh Vegeta everyday Sapphire grows more beautiful and into an amazing queen that will someday rule us all."

He formed up a ki blast making it look like an 18-year old Sapphire.

He blasted it on the wall and looked at the one beside hers.

It was of an 18-year old Gohan.

"But Gohan grows stronger everyday and ChiChi fills his heart with hate I'm very worried Vegeta things are not going well."

He closed his eyes and looked down sadly.

A wind blew past him that felt like King Vegeta Sr's powerlevel.

Raditz opened his eyes and looked at the wind.

"You have a plan?"

A stone heart on his wall fell to the ground and broke in half.

He picked it up and looked at it.

"What?"

He looked at both of them and the pictures on his wall.

He looked at the Sapphire and Gohan picture and slowly put the heart together.

"Gohan...Sapphire? Together? This is the plan? Are you crazy! This will never work! Oh Vegeta you've been up there too long!"

The wind blew past him even harder making him lose his balance.

He growled.

"Okay! Okay! OKAY! I don't think this is going to work but I trust you I just hope you know what you are doing!"

Would this plan work?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vegeta's Pride **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

Singing- **_Sing_**

* * *

8 years have passed by sence Gohan and Sapphire met.

In the outlands ChiChi was smirking.

She walked around a boy that had spikey black hair, a brown cloth made into pants, and his tail was wrapped around his waist.

"You are ready you have the same blackness in your soul as Frieza had...what is your destiny?"

"I will avenge Frieza take his place in the city."

"Yes! What have I taught you?"

"Vegeta is the enemy."

"And what must you do?"

"I must kill him."

All the outsiders cheered.

ChiChi smirked.

"Good."

* * *

In the city all the guards were standing in the throne room.

Vegeta sighed as he sat in his throne.

Karat sat beside him and held his hand for support.

A now 18-year old Sapphire walked through the doors.

She smiled at Raditz and nodded her head.

Her hair was down to the ends of her shoulder blades, she had her mother's eyes, her mothers bangs, and was wearing her own gi.

She wore white gi pants, purple saiyan boots with the tips of them white, white wrist bands, and a purple tank top.

She walked up to her parents and stopped.

Karat stood up and hugged her.

Sapphire smiled and returned the hug.

"You'll do just fine."

She looked at her father seriously.

Vegeta was looking to the ground.

"Daddy you have to promise to let me do this on my own, promise?"

He looked at Karat who was smirking.

He sighed.

"Alright I promise."

She smiled and hugged him.

Yamcha and Krillin looked at each other and cried giving each other a hug.

Sapphire kissed her fathers cheek and ran over to the door that led out into the city.

She opened it up and smiled.

She looked back at her father who nodded.

She ran through the doors not looking back.

Karat kissed Vegeta lightly on the lips.

"She'll be fine."

"I know I'm just a bit worried."

"Well just calm down its just her first hunt she'll be fine."

"I know but what I heard from your father is that its very hard."

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Did my father go on the hunt? No it was your father."

"But do you think she could catch a skilled fighter?"

"She has been training sence she was a child she'll do fine."

She kissed his cheek and walked out of the throne room.

Vegeta turned around and noticed he was all alone except for Yamcha and Krillin.

"Hey Yamcha, Krillin, make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Yamcha smiled.

"Ah so secret agent work?"

"Uh...sure."

Krillin and Yamcha smiled as they whistled and casually walked out of the castle.

Out in the forest Sapphire looked around for any sign of the fighter she was supposed to fight and catch.

She smiled when she saw a grown saiyan just sitting on a rock.

She slowly crouched down but accidently stepped on a twig.

The fighter turned around and waved to her before flying away.

She gasped and flew after him but he was much faster for her.

* * *

Back at the outlands Trunks and Bra were walked towards the forest.

They saw Sapphire flying after another saiyan.

"Why do we have to do this? If Gohan is so special why doesn't he do this?"

"Because we create the fire and he does the rest."

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"I should have been the chosen one."

"Whatever."

Bra rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head.

He gasped when he was flung forward.

Bra chuckled.

* * *

Sapphire smirked when she saw the saiyan eating a fruit.

She carefully walked not to give off any sign that she was there.

She must have given off some of her power because he turned around and looked at her.

He smiled at her and ran off.

Sapphire growled and ran after him.

As she was running she screamed when she saw Yamcha and Krillin.

They both held onto each other as she forced herself to stop running.

When she did she glared at the two of them.

"Yamcha, Krillin, what are you two doing here."

Yamcha fiddled with his fingers.

"Were just here to give you some water and food if you get hungry."

She growled.

"My father sent you after he promised to let me do this on my own he lied."

"No he just doesn't want you to get hurt." Krillin said.

"I should have known he would never give me a real chance."

She powered up and flew away.

Krillin and Yamcha gasped and followed after her.

They growled when they noticed she was out of sight.

"Great she's gone someone needs to get a GPS for this kid." Yamcha said.

* * *

Trunks and Bra smirked when they saw Sapphire flying away.

Bra formed a small fire in her hand with the use of her energy.

Trunks did the same thing and the two of them ran off and started a fire.

Trunks jumped around when he noticed his work.

Bra rolled her eyes and grabbed his ear pulling him out of sight.

* * *

Sapphire sighed sadly as she sat on a rock.

She knew she was too far away from the area the saiyan she was supposed to be was.

But she didn't care.

She raised her head up when a bunch of animals flew and ran past her.

She turned around and gasped when she saw a fire not too far away from her.

She stood up about to fly off but the animals ran over her.

She growled and stood up noticing the fire was right behind her.

She gasped when she tripped and a fire formed around her.

She coughed as she couldn't get any oxygen.

At the castle Vegeta was pacing back and forth as Nappa watched him.

"Don't worry Vegeta she'll be fine what could happen."

The doors to the throne room burst open and Karat came running in.

Vegeta and Nappa looked at her.

"Karat whats wrong?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta there's a huge fire down in the forest where Sapphire is supposed to be."

Vegeta growled and looked at Nappa.

"Gather the guards and Karat you stay here."

She nodded.

Vegeta ran out of the castle and towards the forest to save his daughter.

Sapphire covered her mouth as she kept coughing from all the smoke.

She tried to fly but couldn't.

She saw a cliff up ahead and took a few steps back.

She ran forward and jumped toward it avoiding the fire.

She gasped when she grabbed onto it but slid down a little.

She slowly pulled herself up and stood up.

Her eyes grew heavy as she fell onto the ground.

A man came out from the smoke and glared down at her.

Sapphire opened her eyes a little and looked at him.

He growled at her.

She closed her eyes and let everything turn dark.

The young man grabbed her arm and lifted it up.

He dropped her arm down noticing she was out cold.

He looked side to side and then lifted her up in his arms bridal style.

He looked down at the ground noticing all the flames.

He jumped to the ground and ran through the fire.

He reached a cliff and saw a river down below.

He jumped off the cliff and landed in the water.

He swam over to the surface and laid Sapphire on the ground.

He panted and placed his ear on her chest feeling her heart beat.

He put his hands on her stomach and pressed.

She coughed as water came out of her mouth.

She wiped her eyes and looked at the man in front of her.

"Where am I?"

He smirked.

"Your safe in your land."

She stood up angerily.

"My land? No! Why'd you bring me here? Who do you think you are?"

He gasped and looked at her confused.

"I think that I'm the one that just saved your life."

She glared at him.

"Look I had everything under control."

He smirked.

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Then move."

She turned around to walk away but he fazed in front of her.

She gasped and tried to walk in another direction.

He fazed in front of her again giving her a smirk.

She glared at him and got in a defensive crouch.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Sapphire dropped her glare and looked at him.

She smiled.

"Gohan?"

He smirked.

"Sapphire!"

Vegeta ran over to her and glared at Gohan.

Karat ran up to Sapphire and hugged her.

"Sapphire your alright."

Sapphire broke the hug and looked at her father.

"Father how could you break your promise?"

"Its a good thing I did I almost lost you no more hunting by yourself."

"But I was doing just fine! Even before Gohan-"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he glared at Gohan and got in his fighting stance.

"Gohan!"

Gohan got in a fighting stance as well.

From a distance Raditz yelled as he held his stick.

"Hey! You with the stupid hair! How dare you save the kings daughter!"

Gohan touched his hair.

"Stupid hair?"

Vegeta looked at him shocked.

"You saved her? Why?"

"I only ask to join your kind."

Vegeta got in his face.

"No! You are banished with the other outsiders."

"I have left the outsiders I am a rouge; judge me now for who I am or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

Vegeta growled and paced back and forth.

Karat glared at him.

"Vegeta you owe him your daughters life."

Nappa stood behind him.

"Clearly sire we are in his debt and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid in this case you might want to make an acception."

Vegeta rubbed his temples and looked at Gohan.

"My fathers law will prevail for now I reserve judgement we'll see who you really are."

Vegeta grabbed Karat's hand and began to walk back to the castle.

Sapphire smiled at him as they both walked to the castle.

Gohan smirked.

Everything was going according to plan.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vegeta's Pride **_

_**Chapter 5** _

Singing_- ****__Sing_

* * *

When they reached the city Vegeta was watching Gohan very carefully.

As he approached the castle Vegeta stood in front of him.

"You sleep outside."

Gohan held back his growl.

"Okay."

Vegeta walked inside.

Gohan walked over to the side of the castle and laid down on his back.

Sapphire walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey thanks for saving me today."

Gohan sat up.

"What kind of hunter are you anyway, princess? You almost got yourself killed out there."

Sapphire glared at him.

"What?"

"You wouldn't last 3 days on your own."

"Oh and I suppose you can teach me?"

She smirked as he laid down.

He smirked.

"Yeah."

"Sapphire!" Vegeta yelled.

"Coming!"

"Better get going before daddy gets worried."

Sapphire leaned down into his face making his eyes widen.

"Alright impress me we start at dawn."

He smirked.

"I look forward to it."

She stood up and walked inside the castle.

Through the middle of the night Vegeta was panting heavily as he remembered when his father was killed.

He sat up straight with sweat rolling down his chest and face.

He looked down at Karat noticing her peaceful sleeping face.

He stroked her cheek and lightly kissed her forehead.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly fell back to sleep.

When morning came around Vegeta was in his royal armor as he stood out on the balcony.

He flew off the balcony and greeted everyone.

He walked into the forest and sighed as he sat down staring at his reflection in the water.

Gohan hid behind a rock with his powerlevel hidden.

He growled as he was about to fly over to him.

Sapphire landed in front of him in her gi with a smile.

He looked at her shocked.

"Good morning I'm ready for my first lesson I surprised you huh?"

Gohan looked back at where Vegeta was noticing he was gone.

"Yep you certainly did."

"Well come on lets go."

Sapphire began to walk away as Gohan watched her go.

He growled before following after her.

After a little while Gohan was lying on his back listening to Sapphire trying to sneak up on him.

He rolled his eyes and sat up.

"3...2...1."

Sapphire jumped out from the grass.

"Gotcha!"

Gohan rolled out of the way making Sapphire roll on the ground and land on her back.

He stood up and looked at her.

She smiled.

"You could hear me huh?"

"Only a lot."

He held his hand out allowing her to grab it.

He pulled her up and then crossed his arms over his shirtless chest.

"Thanks."

"Your still breathing too much just relax imagine that your part of the nature around you."

Gohan took a deep breath.

Sapphire followed suit.

"Alright."

Gohan heard some birds up ahead and smirked.

"I'll show you how the masters surprise their enemy."

He walked up a hill and jumped.

Yamcha and Krillin stopped their spar when they heard growling.

Yamcha screamed when Gohan jumped in his face.

"Don't kill me!"

Sapphire walked up the hill and growled.

"Yamcha? What are you doing here?"

He smiled.

"Sapphire! Thank goodness! For once we aren't following you this just happens to be our sparring area."

"I thought you guys sparred in the castle."

"We do but at times we like to get out and spar in nature its relaxing."

The two saiyans looked around and noticed all the birds.

Krillin walked up beside Yamcha.

"The only bad part about this area is that its filled with bugs so all these birds come and get in our way."

"Yeah its annoying."

Krillin looked at Gohan and smiled.

"Hey maybe he can help get rid of these birds you think?"

"Oh yeah theres an idea just let the vicious...hey! Wait I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

He walked in front of Gohan and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Gohan why don't you use that scary outsiderness get rid of these birds."

Gohan removed his arm and looked at the birds.

"How?"

Yamcha slapped his forehead.

"Scare them by powering up or something."

He looked at Sapphire.

She shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Like this."

She powered up and blew some of the birds away.

Yamcha and Krillin cheered.

"Do it again! Do it again!"

They both began to run after the birds.

Gohan did the same thing making more birds fly away.

Sapphire and Gohan chased after Yamcha and Krillin as they powered up.

"Why are we doing this? Whats the point of this training?"

Sapphire laughed.

"Training? This is just for fun!"

"Fun?"

Yamcha ran past them.

"Geez kid you need to get out more woo! Yee ha!"

Gohan smiled.

As they all kept running they ran into a bunch of rhino's.

Sapphire gasped along with the others and stopped right in front of the rhino's.

The birds they were scaring were sitting on the rhino's horns.

"Uh oh." Sapphire said.

They all began to run away as the rhino's chased them.

Yamcha and Krillin gasped when they were grabbed by their armor and pulled into a small crack in a rock.

They panted and looked up at the two saiyans.

"Thanks."

"No problem Yamcha."

Gohan laughed.

"That was a blast!"

Krillin blushed.

"Oh sorry."

They all laughed.

Yamcha rubbed the top of Gohan's head.

"Your okay kid your okay."

"Now how are we supposed to get out?" Krillin asked.

Yamcha tapped his chin.

He slipped himself out and grabbed onto Krillin's bald head.

As he began to pull the two saiyans groaned from the pain.

Once Krillin was out Sapphire and Gohan's lips brushed over each others lightly.

They both stared at each other.

Sapphire nervously laughed as she tried to get out.

"S-Sorry."

When they were both out Sapphire had a huge blush on her face.

"Hey! Are you two coming or what?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah were coming."

Sapphire smiled at him before walking ahead.

Gohan smiled at her backside and walked after her.

Once night time came around Sapphire and Gohan were laying on the ground together as they looked at the stars.

Sapphire smiled and pointed at something.

"Look that one looks like a bunny see the fluffy tail."

"Yeah and that one looks like two saiyans fighting over a piece of meat."

Sapphire looked at the sky.

"My father told me that all the great kings of the past are up there."

Gohan looked at her.

"Do you think Frieza is up there?"

Sapphire's eyes widened as she looked at him.

Gohan frowned and sat up pulling his knees to his chest.

"Was Frieza your...father?"

He looked at her.

"No but from the way my mother talks about him it sure sounds like it."

"Do you know who your real father is?"

He shook his head.

"No mom never told me about him."

Sapphire sat closer to him.

"My father said the darkness in Frieza was so strong that he couldn't escape."

"I guess theres a darkness in me too."

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

He smiled and returned the hug.

A little bit away Vegeta was watching them.

He sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Father I am lost Gohan is one of them but how can I accept him?"

"Vegeta?"

He turned around and saw Karat.

She walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"I was seeking help from the great kings."

"Did they help?"

He sighed.

"Silent as the stars."

"Vegeta you want so much thats expected of you perhaps Gohan does not."

He looked at her shocked.

"What? How do you know?"

She chuckled.

"I can see them down there just as easily as you can get to know him and see."

She kissed his cheek and walked away.

Vegeta glanced down at them one last time before following after her.

Gohan kept hugging Sapphire until he remembered about the plan.

He broke the hug and stood up.

She looked up at him and stood up as well.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sapphire touched his arm lightly.

"Gohan?"

He turned around and looked at her.

"Its just my whole life I've been trained to...nothing I've got to go."

He began to walk away.

"Gohan wait."

He looked at her noticing the sadness in her eyes.

He looked down and barely took a step when someones finger poked his nose.

"And where do you think your going?"

The hand disappeared.

"Uh...nowhere."

Raditz stood up from the grass and smiled.

"Thats what you think."

He disappeared back into the grass.

Gohan moved the grass apart and didn't see him.

"Who was that?"

Sapphire smiled and stood beside him.

"A friend of the family."

Gohan looked up when Raditz was sitting on his shoulders.

He jumped down and pulled on Gohan's tail making him fall to his knees.

"Follow Raditz he knows the way."

He let go of Gohan's tail and disappeared.

Gohan stood up and looked around.

"Go where?"

"You follow! You see!"

They both looked up when he was standing on a mountain.

Raditz took to the air and flew away.

Sapphire laughed.

"Come on Gohan!"

They both followed him until they saw a romantic looking area.

"Where is he taking us?"

"A special place in your heart called love."

They both looked at each other and blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vegeta's Pride **_

_**Chapter 6 **_

Singing- **_Sing_**

* * *

Raditz appeared behind the two saiyans and pushed them into the water.

They gasped when they landed in a small boat fit for two.

Raditz stood on top of it and steered them.

He grabbed a fruit and stuffed it in Gohan's mouth.

He gasped when he couldn't swallow it whole.

Sapphire chuckled and kissed his cheek.

He blushed and swallowed the whole thing.

Raditz laughed when he saw a waterfall.

"Here we go!"

Gohan gasped.

"Are you nuts! We'll die!"

"No no no! We be fine."

As Gohan tried to fly away Sapphire grabbed his arm.

"Just trust Raditz he may seem crazy but he is usually right."

"Usually?"

She smiled.

He gulped as they grew closer.

As they fell over the waterfall Gohan screamed as Sapphire laughed.

They fell out of the boat and landed in the water.

Gohan came up first gasping for air.

Sapphire came up next laughing.

He looked around and saw no sign of Raditz.

"Hey where'd that guy go?"

"Don't ask me this is Raditz were talking about he could be anywhere."

Sapphire got out of the water and helped Gohan out as well.

"Hey! Princess! Boy with bad haircut! Over here!"

He growled.

"I do not have a bad haircut!"

Raditz laughed.

"Quit stalling and come over here!"

Gohan rolled his eyes and walked over to Raditz with Sapphire.

Raditz smiled as he stood in front of a picnic.

Sapphire smiled.

"Wow did you set all this up?"

"Yes Raditz did! Enjoy!"

He flew away leaving them alone.

Gohan sat down and literally drooled from the smell of the food.

Sapphire sat down beside him and grabbed an apple.

Gohan grabbed almost everything and stuffed it in his mouth.

She chuckled at Gohan.

He swallowed all the food and looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Once they finished eating they walked back to the city.

Gohan was holding Sapphire's hand with a smile on his face.

When they reached the castle Sapphire kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Sapphire glanced at the area he slept at and sighed.

She walked inside the castle and glanced at him before walking to her room.

Gohan walked over to the side of the castle and laid down.

Vegeta looked at him and back at his daughter.

He smiled and walked up to him.

Gohan looked at him.

"Its kind of cold tonight come inside."

He smiled.

"Thanks."

He stood up and walked in after Vegeta.

Vegeta showed him to a guest room and nodded his head.

Gohan smiled and walked inside.

He sighed and walked over to the bed and fell asleep.

Early in the morning the next day Gohan walked outside the castle.

He looked around and sighed.

"How do I tell her? Okay Sapphire, ChiChi had a plot but I want no part in it because I...love you, she'll never believe me but I have to try."

He walked inside the castle and bumped into someone.

"Hey Gohan."

He looked up and noticed it was Sapphire.

"Sapphire I need to talk to you."

Vegeta walked up to them with his usual scowl and his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't want you talking to him Sapphire."

"But dad-"

He smiled.

"I want to talk with him."

Sapphire smiled.

Vegeta winked at her and walked out of the castle with Gohan.

They both walked into the forest as they talked.

Vegeta decided to tell Gohan all about Frieza from when he was just a child.

"Frieza couldn't let go of his hate then in the end it destroyed him."

"I've...never heard the story of Frieza like that way he truly was a killer."

Vegeta looked at him sadly.

"Fire is a killer sometimes whats left behind can grow better from the generation before if given the chance."

They both gasped when they heard laughter.

They looked around as the outsiders surrounded them.

ChiChi smirked.

Vegeta got in his fighting stance.

"ChiChi."

"Vegeta what are you doing out here so alone?"

Vegeta growled.

"Stay away."

The outsiders moved in closer to them.

"Good job Gohan just as we planned."

Vegeta glared at him.

"You!"

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"Attack!" ChiChi yelled.

All the outsiders ganged up on Vegeta.

He growled as he transformed into a super saiyan and took most of them down.

They all jumped onto him and knocked him down the cliff.

He gasped when he saw them following after him.

He growled in pain when he realized one of them must have broken his right leg.

He limped very fast away from the outsiders but they all jumped on him.

Gohan flew down and threw them all off of him but was knocked into the wall.

Vegeta saw a bunch of trees gathered up that they use during the cold season.

He looked behind him and began to climb up the trees.

He gasped when he slid down.

Gohan gasped.

"Vegeta!"

"Get him Gohan!" ChiChi yelled.

Trunks growled.

"I'll get him mother!"

Trunks flew up to Vegeta and prepared a ki blast in his hand.

Vegeta growled.

Trunks grabbed his tail making him go limp.

"Trunks stop!" Gohan yelled.

"This is my moment of glory!"

Vegeta gasped in pain as Trunks increased the pressure on his tail.

He used the last bit of his strength to kick Trunks in the face.

Trunks lost his balance and fell backwards bringing the trees down with him.

Vegeta climbed up the trees and got up the cliff.

He slowly levitated in the air and slowly flew himself home.

Gohan flew down to where Trunks was buried beneathe the trees and moved them out of the way.

ChiChi pushed Gohan out of the way and gasped.

Trunks had blood running down his face.

"Trunks."

He gave her a weak smile.

"I-I'm sorry mother...I-I tried."

"Shh..."

Trunks eyes slowly closed as he left Planet Vegeta for good.

Bra walked up beside ChiChi and frowned.

"Trunks."

* * *

Back where Vegeta was he gasped as he ran out of energy and crashed to the ground.

Sapphire gasped along with Yamcha, Nappa, and Krillin.

"Nappa get help!"

"Right!"

He took off into the air and flew back to the castle.

Sapphire ran up to Vegeta and helped him stand up.

"Vegeta talk to me what happened?" Yamcha asked.

"Gohan...ambush."

He fell limp in Sapphire's arms.

She shook her head.

"No."

Yamcha and Krillin helped Sapphire carry Vegeta back to the city.

* * *

ChiChi sighed.

"Frieza please watch over my poor Trunks."

"And to think all this time he could have been a better chosen one." Bra said.

ChiChi glared at Gohan.

She walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

He gasped in pain.

He touched his cheek feeling a cut from her nail forming.

"What have you done!?"

"I-I didn't mean to...it wasn't my fault...I did nothing!"

"Exactly! And doing so you betrayed your own kind and Frieza!"

"I want nothing to do with him!"

"You can not escape it! Trunks is dead because of you!"

"No."

"You killed your own brother!"

"NO!"

Gohan powered up and flew away.

As everyone was about to follow him ChiChi stopped them.

"Let him go Goku has hurt me for the last time now he has corrupted Gohan! This is the perfect time to attack when Vegeta is weak and injured! We will win!"

The outsiders cheered.

Back at the castle Vegeta was sitting in his bed in nothing but some blue pajama bottoms.

Sapphire and Karat both stood on either side of his bed.

Karat frowned as she clutched his hand.

He groaned in pain as he began to wake up.

"Daddy are you okay?"

He blinked his eyes and sat up groaning in pain.

Karat smiled and kissed his hand.

"I-I'm fine Sapphire."

"Vegeta everyone is waiting to see you."

"A-Alright."

He slowly stood up with the help of Karat and walked to the balcony.

As they all stood on the balcony everyone turned around when someone was coming.

Sapphire smiled.

"Gohan!"

Vegeta growled and pushed his daughter behind him.

Gohan stood below the balcony.

"Why have you come back?"

"Vegeta I had nothing to do with-"

"You don't belong here."

"Please I ask your forgiveness."

"Daddy please listen to him." Sapphire begged.

His hair flashed blonde.

"Silence! When you first came here you asked for my judgement and I pass it now...exhile!"

Sapphire gasped.

"No!"

All the saiyans around him growled.

Sapphire tried running towards him but Nappa held her back.

She looked at her mother.

"Mom please help him."

She looked at Vegeta noticing his glare.

"I can't Sapphire its your fathers choice."

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

All the saiyans prepared ki blasts in their hands.

Gohan flew out of the way just in time and flew into the forest.

He looked back at the castle and frowned.

_"I guess I belong nowhere_." Gohan thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vegeta's Pride **_

_**Chapter 7 **_

Singing- **_Sing_**

* * *

Once Gohan was gone Nappa let go of Sapphire.

She looked off into the distance noticing he was very far away.

She looked at her father.

"Dad please reconsider."

He looked down at her.

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on."

"No! Thats not-"

"He used you to get to me."

"No! He loves me for me!"

"Because you are my daughter!"

Sapphire flinched from his voice.

"Vegeta." Karat said.

He got in Sapphire's face making her back up.

"You will not leave the castle you will stay where I can see you and away from him."

"You don't know him."

"I know he's following in Frieza's footsteps and I must follow in my fathers."

She clenched her fists as tears gathered in her eyes.

"You will never be your father!"

Vegeta looked back at her shocked.

Sapphire cried as she ran off to her room.

Karat stood beside him and glared at him.

He looked at her.

"What?"

"You really screwed up Vegeta."

"Karat he was using her."

"How do you know? You aren't him."

Vegeta sighed.

He turned around to talk with Sapphire but he groaned with pain and fell.

Karat frowned.

"My father should be back from earth soon with the sensu beans."

He rubbed his head.

Sapphire ran into her room and locked the door.

She fell onto her bed and cried.

She looked over at her window and wiped her tears.

She walked over to her window and opened it up.

She flew outside and closed it behind her.

She flew into the forest and landed on the ground.

She looked back at the castle before running away.

After a little while Sapphire was sitting in a tree watching the stars.

She wiped away a tear when she remembered watching the stars with Gohan.

She searched far and wide and found no sign of Gohan.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A voice asked.

She turned her head to the side and smiled.

"Gohan!"

He smiled at her.

"The one and only."

She jumped out of the tree and hugged him.

He returned the hug with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe we found each other."

"Me either its like we were meant to be together."

Sapphire lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Gohan."

"Love you too."

She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

After a little while Gohan grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up making her giggle.

"Gohan what are you doing?"

"Lets run away together!"

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Come on we can start a family of our own with nobody telling us we can't be together."

Sapphire smiled and made him let go of her hips.

"As good as that sounds we can't we have to go back."

He looked at her shocked.

"Go back? But were finally together."

"I know but without us our families will kill each other."

He sighed.

"Alright lets go."

Gohan grabbed her hand and flew into the air with her.

* * *

Back at the castle Yamcha and Krillin were pacing back and forth inside of Sapphire's room.

"I can't believe we lost her again! This is the 1,000th time! I thought you were going to watch her."

"Me? I thought you were going to watch her."

"I thought you were going to watch her."

"Watch this!"

Krillin jumped on his back and pulled at his hair.

Yamcha growled and slammed him into the ground.

Vegeta walked into the room now healed from the sensu bean he ate.

He looked at the two earthlings confused.

"What are you two doing?"

They both screamed.

Yamcha looked at him and nervously smiled.

"Good question let me ask you one."

"Hypothetical!"

"Yeah so theres this guy."

"Thats not a saiyan."

Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No he's not a saiyan and his daughter...vanished."

Vegeta's smirk disappeared and got replaced by a frown.

"Sapphire's gone?"

Yamcha scratched his head.

"Yes."

Nappa ran into the room soaking wet from the rain.

"Sire the outsiders are approaching quickly! Its war!"

"Nappa find Sapphire we'll assemble the guards."

He nodded and ran out of Sapphire's room.

After they gathered the guards they all were standing outside in the rain.

The outsiders growled as they looked at the guards.

Vegeta looked at Karat watching as she quickly evacuated everyone from the city.

Krillin and Yamcha stuck their tounges out as they flicked off the outsiders.

"Its over Vegeta! I have dreamed of nothing else for years."

Yamcha rolled his eyes.

"Wow does she need a hobby." He said.

"Last chance ChiChi go home."

"I am home...ATTACK!"

They all approached each other quickly before battling.

Vegeta transformed into a super saiyan as he battled off the outsiders.

He glanced back at Karat noticing she was fighting as well and was holding her own.

Karat growled as she blasted another outsider.

Bra smirked as she stood in front of her.

"Where's your pretty daughter Karat?"

"Bra."

Bra launched herself at Karat knocking her to the ground.

Krillin and Yamcha screamed as they were chased by some of the outsiders.

They gasped when they saw a dead end.

"What do we do now Yamcha?"

"Hope for a miracle."

They both hugged each other as the outsiders grew closer.

Right when they were about to attack the two earthlings they were hit on the head.

Krillin and Yamcha looked up and saw Raditz hitting them with his stick.

He laughed.

"Take that you traderious monkies!"

They all screamed as Raditz kept hitting them on the head with his stick.

Yamcha scratched his head.

"Saved by the crazy guy I think I can live with that."

Vegeta growled as he knocked all the outsiders off of him.

ChiChi smirked.

"Vegeta your all mine."

She approached the super saiyan Vegeta and punched him across the face.

He gasped in shock when he was knocked to the ground.

All of Vegeta's guards and the outsiders stopped battling and looked at their leaders.

When they were about to attack each other they heard two yells.

Gohan and Sapphire landed in between the two of them.

Vegeta looked at her shocked.

"Sapphire?"

"Gohan move." ChiChi growled.

"Stand aside."

"Daddy this has to stop."

ChiChi growled.

"Your even weaker than I thought you were get out of the way!"

"You'll never hurt Sapphire or Vegeta not when I'm around."

He slipped into a fighting stance.

"Get out of here Sapphire."

"A wise king once told me we are one I didn't understand him but now I do."

"But they-"

"Them, us, look at them they are us what difference do you see?"

Vegeta stared at the outsiders and then his daughter.

The rain began to stop as Vegeta stared at Sapphire.

He smiled and hugged her.

"Bra! Now!"

"No mother! Sapphire is right...enough."

She walked over to Gohans side and smiled at him.

He smiled right back.

ChiChi glared at them all.

"If you will not fight then you will die as well."

The outsiders looked at each other before walking over to the side that Vegeta and Sapphire were on.

"Let it go ChiChi its time to put the past behind us."

Vegeta let go of Sapphire and stood beside Karat.

"I'll never let it go! This is for you Frieza!"

She made a leap for Vegeta but Sapphire knocked her to the ground.

They both tumbled on the ground before falling off the cliff.

"Sapphire!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta growled and flew down towards her.

Sapphire gasped as she rolled and tumbled until she managed to grab onto part of the cliff.

"Hold on Sapphire!" Gohan yelled.

Karat and Gohan looked to the side when they saw the dam bursting.

"Vegeta the river!" Karat yelled.

He looked at the dam and noticed it broke and the water was coming towards him very quickly.

Sapphire managed to get herself up on a ledge and looked down at ChiChi.

Her tail was wedged between a rock making it impossible for her to use her energy to fly.

She reached her hand towards her.

"ChiChi give me your hand."

She growled.

She gasped when she realized she was slipping.

"Please I'll help you."

Sapphire tried to reach forward even more but ChiChi slipped and fell.

She gasped when she saw ChiChi float to the bottom because of the rock on her tail.

Gohan sighed.

Sapphire looked down at the river sadly.

"Sapphire."

She turned around and looked at her father.

"Daddy I tried."

He grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"I'm just glad that your okay."

"I could have saved ChiChi though."

"She was pure evil like Frieza there was no saving her."

She sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Vegeta's Pride **_

_**Chapter 8 **_

Singing- **_Sing_**

* * *

When Vegeta and Sapphire got to the top of the cliff they were hugged by Karat.

She kissed Sapphire's forehead and smiled.

"I'm so happy your safe."

"Thanks mom."

"Hey don't I get a kiss?" Vegeta asked.

Karat chuckled and lightly kissed his lips.

He smiled and looked at Sapphire.

She walked up to Gohan and hugged him.

"Oh Sapphire I'm glad your okay."

Vegeta smiled.

"Gohan."

He broke the hug and stood in front of Vegeta.

"Yes?"

"I was wrong you belong here."

"Thanks."

Vegeta looked at the outsiders.

"Now lets go home, all of us."

They all levitated into the air and flew back to the castle.

When they got there all the saiyans cheered.

Vegeta smiled.

They all stood outside the castle and looked at each other.

Gohan was hugging Sapphire which made him purr.

Vegeta hugged Karat.

"They will be a wonderful couple won't they?"

"I guess so."

"Vegeta you still are okay with them together right?"

"Yes but I don't want to lose my little girl."

"You won't."

He sighed.

Raditz smiled as he shook some dust over them.

Gohan sneezed making everyone chuckle.

"I love happy endings." Krillin said.

"Me too."

They both looked at Sapphire and Gohan.

"Not like its love!" They both said.

They began to cry and hug each other making Nappa roll his eyes.

"Earthlings."

Vegeta looked at the balcony and over to Gohan.

"Shall we? Sence we are family now."

Gohan nodded.

"I'd be honored."

They all levitated up to the balcony.

Vegeta smirked and powered up to a super saiyan.

He let out a battle cry making everyone in the city cheer.

Gohan did the same thing and smirked at Vegeta.

"Not bad kid but your still no super saiyan."

"Maybe with your help I could be one."

"Maybe."

Karat rolled his eyes.

"Just don't let any of his cockiness rub off on you one Vegeta is enough."

Gohan and Sapphire chuckled.

Vegeta blushed.

He looked up into the sky and saw his fathers head form.

"I am proud of you my son."

He smiled and let the breeze blow past him.

Gohan smiled at Sapphire and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So what is it like being royality?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Annoying, fun, boring, and exciting all at the same time."

He nodded.

"Can't wait to find out."

Vegeta looked at his daughter.

"Sapphire when do you want to mate with him?"

"It doesn't really matter to me."

"How about right now?" Gohan suggested.

The royals looked at him wide-eyed.

"You do know what your supposed to do to get mated right?"

Gohan scratched his head.

"Not really why?"

Vegeta sighed.

"I'll explain it to him."

He grabbed Gohans arm and led him inside the castle.

Sapphire smiled at her mother.

"My guess is that Gohan is going to freak out."

"Probably."

After a few minutes Gohan's face was a red as a tomato.

"So do you understand now?"

"Yeah but you didn't have to be so descripitive."

Vegeta smirked.

"Yes I did it only makes is much more fun for me to see you freaking out."

Gohan glared at him.

Karat and Sapphire walked into the room.

"So does Gohan understand mating now?" Karat asked.

"Yes he does and I can't wait until you two have children."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"Usually its the mother that freaks out about that not the dad."

"I can train them to become super saiyans." Vegeta said.

"Oh makes sense."

After 3 years Sapphire and Gohan were mated.

They both had twins named Gogeta and Vegetto.

Gogeta was the younger twin and also a girl.

Vegetto was the boy and also the older twin.

The two of them were 1-year old and very strong.

Gohan was currently the king of Planet Vegeta and Sapphire was the queen.

Vegeta and Sapphire both still live in the castle and watch over the twins.

Vegeta came to an agreement that once the twins turn 4 he would start training them.

He even managed to make Gohan transform into a super saiyan.

Sapphire wanted to learn as well but Vegeta disagreed.

Currently, Sapphire was in the city talking with a family when Gogeta ran up to her.

Saiyans learn how to walk when they are at 8-months.

She pulled on her dress gaining her attention.

"Mommy 'Geto break my doll."

She held up a stuffed bear that had the head ripped off.

"Well lets go find your brother first."

Sapphire picked up Gogeta and walked into the castle.

She found Vegetto playing with Yamcha and Krillin.

"Krillin, Yamcha, why did Vegetto rip the head off of Gogeta's doll?"

Yamcha looked at the bear head in his hand and threw it behind him.

"Don't ask me!"

She rolled her eyes and set Gogeta down.

"Now play nice you two."

They nodded.

Sapphire grabbed Yamcha and Krillin by their ears and dragged them out of the room they were in.

They rubbed their ears when she let go.

"What was that for?"

"Now tell me why Vegetto ripped the head off of Gogeta's doll."

"He likes destroying things so we saw the bear and let him rip its head off."

She rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes its like I'm surrounded by children."

"Nuh uh!" Krillin said.

Yamcha picked his nose and flicked what was on his finger on the wall.

She raised an eyebrow at Krillin.

He blushed.

"My point proven."

She walked off leaving the two of them stunned.

"She sure is Vegeta's daughter."

Sapphire bumped into Gohan and smiled.

"Hey how are the twins?"

"Their fine."

"Alright I'm going to check on them."

She nodded.

She smiled as Gohan walked off.

She sure did pick a good mate.

She sighed.

She looked at the pictures on the walls of the castle.

She chuckled when she saw one of her father ripping the head off of Frieza.

Her father sure was prideful.

If her father had a killer uncle.

She had fallen in love with an outsider.

Who knows what the twins would face.

She shivered from what could be worse than all of that.

She shrugged her shoulders.

She would have to wait and see what would happen.


End file.
